Currently, satellite bandwidth grant scheduling methods and systems blindly allocate bandwidth to user terminals and clients without regard for the specific needs or requirements of the URL and/or content which is being downloaded by the user terminal. For example, a scheduler may provide a user terminal bandwidth allocation according to a set amount, but does not gather and utilize historical data or utilize URL or protocol specific data to enhance bandwidth allocation. Therefore, significant bandwidth savings and efficiencies are lost. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.